


Letters of a Moment Passed

by Sharkseye



Series: Lets Try This Again... [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Lucifer, Letters, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, kinda a vessel!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the decision Lucifer made in Las Vegas, and the letters he gave Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> So the next few chapters of this installment will be the letters Lucifer gave Cas. There are five of them all of varying length, anywhere from little to medium--no big ones. It'll make more sense at the bottom of the page, I promise. Hope you understand the interestingly written writing I've done here, I tried to make it from a character POV, but it just wouldn't let me.
> 
> One more installment after this.

The non-existent moment that it took for the shining creatures to disappear lasted years.  Years in which nothing moved, nothing breathed, and no time passed.  Those years had no effect on the winged creatures, the creatures with eyes of varying tones of hell or the creatures not defined by any supernatural characteristics.  They passed it by without a thought, a photo captured and then lost.  The scene was still, dust caught in the middle of falling, bricks tumbling over each other to freeze in open space.  An eagle eye view would provide with broken streets, crushed rubble and fighting creatures, each looking the same from the air, if one was to ignore the wings and eyes.   

Most of them were still locked in battle, swords, knifes and other miscellaneous weapons held frozen in the middle of a strike, jab or maybe block.  Mostly it was just the colored eyes fighting against the winged creatures, but a select few were fighting their siblings, each side just following orders.  One particular winged creature —with blue eyes and a tan trench coat—was not fighting at all.   It was standing close to the shining ones, but miles away, an arm stretched out as if it could change a moment that had already happened but hadn’t passed yet.  Its wings, a mix of shadows and ice also reached forward, spread and attempting to stretch even further.  It was a very peculiar winged creature and though it had spent most of the past time fighting, since a clock had been transported from one side of the world to another it had stopped, following the shining ones while ignoring almost everything else.  Blood and grace bled from it at multiples places, one where it had been stabbed, another where marks like claws had opened up its back.  The wounds were not deep however, and easy to forget when such greater concerns were to be had.  This creature fought the moment it was stuck in and yet desperately wanted it to last, for the shining one that belonged to it to stay as long as possible, their eyes meeting and no words passing between them.

A little ways down from the winged creature, a tall creature with no significant otherworldliness was frozen, its eyes widening in realization of something to come, something horrible and wonderful.  It had busied itself through the fight by making rings of holy fire—after being used to heal another winged creature it was far too tired to do much else.  It always kept the shining ones in view however, remembering how one of them used to be so tightly related to it, a bond that hadn’t been completely lost since learning of the new side of its kin.  Worry and desperation poured off of it, one hand curled around an angel blade tucked into its jacket, prepared to fight yet knowing that there was only so much it could do.  This creature did not understand the moment it was in and would remain in blissful ignorance until the moment finally passed.

A different winged creature, another shining one, had been—moments before—standing next to the tall one.  This one with tawny hair and a face made for now absent laughter was not fully healed despite the use of a soul.  It had spent too little time siphoning off the tall one’s energy, not wanting to harm it and so neglecting to fully repair its torn vessel.  All of the power for healing had been redirected to wings and the worst of the wounds.  In this moment the creature was stopped while slashing outwards, not looking at the shining ones but pushing back a brother it had never known.  Its face conveyed regret and worry but it was in a soldier’s persona, fighting to cause little damage and to extend the fighting but not end it.   It did not want to kill its siblings.  This creature knew that the moment did not belong to it, the moment was just another loss in a series of them, leaving the creature alone where there had once been four. 

The colored eyed creatures were not as reserved as the winged ones.  Most of them enjoyed the fighting, dragging it out because they had been told to rather than any real desire to not kill anyone.  They were ducking, twisting and snarling, caught without any illusions that they weren’t anything other than supernatural in origin.   Some of them were creating a large circle around the shining ones, some of them were fighting with the winged creatures, and some of them went around looking for ordinary creatures, pulling them out of harm’s way, at all odds with their nature.  For them, this moment was great loss and even greater gain.  The shining one they fought with would be gone, but the white-eye who owned them could take its place.  Said white-eye was not fighting, more like the one with ice and shadow wings, it was watching the shining ones.  It stooped, curled inwards as if trying to protect itself from any more blades than the one that had already caught it.  A great gash ran across its chest, but it was the shining ones that pulled to the surface all the pain it was feeling.  It had fought with one of the disappearing shining ones alongside the soon to be last shining one, but unlike a winged one, could not heal through the use of a human soul without causing irreparable damage.  Resignation clouded its face, caught in a spark of unhappy realization that would not leave, even when time started to pass.    For this creature, the moment was about being left behind, following its shining one for so long only to find out there were places they could not both go.

Behind all of the aforementioned creatures but in front of the fighting, a black-eye crouched in a small protected space between some flipped tables, peeking out to see the results of its actions.  This black-eye did not crouch in pain, but rather in protectiveness, its safety always at the forefront of its mind.  It did not rest now, though it had had none in all the movement of the past days, running around and attempting to fulfill the orders of the shining one who commanded it.  Having played its part by releasing a small timepiece to its shining one, the black-eye watched and waited.  It was colored with confusion it tried not to show, its head slightly tilted and eyes narrowed.  This moment for the creature was completely unanticipated and unexpected, a very plausible happenstance that it had never seen coming. 

Scattered across the battlefield that was one of the ordinary creatures cities, a handful of the creatures themselves were unmoving as they darted about, constantly being underestimated and so perfect for slipping in with a blade or ring of fire.  These creatures did not know that they were stopped, they had heard the rising noise and taken cover, but allowed only the smallest suspicions to cloud their minds.  A gruff old creature with a hat was in the midst of mumbled words about being too old for this, a flame just sparking in its hand, prepared to fall and then spread across the line of holy oil that surrounded a winged creature fighting with one of its siblings.  On the opposite side of the fight two women were inert in their dance with a winged creature, fighting side by side—for the first and perhaps last time—with a colored eye.  The brunette one was shielding the blond one as the winged creature, frozen in a snarl reached out with its hand, in the process of throwing its aggressors backwards.  True, they had noticed the noise, but this moment wouldn’t mean anything to them until it was over and had passed them by, fading away as time raced forwards.

And then they moment was gone, taking with it the shining ones and the noise, leaving nothing constructive behind, disappearing without a trace or even a fight to remain.  Those who had not noticed the moment instantly understood that something had transpired, though none could quite figure out yet what it was.  Everywhere they stopped, not an artificial stilling that they had before, but one born of uncertainty.  This abrupt silence that descended when the moment finished didn’t last long however.  The first sounds that came back were completely natural and easily bypassed, the soft brush of wind sending small rocks tumbling against each other.  A bird trilled in concern, the notes repeated once and then gone as the bird finally managed to make it out of the fallen in room it had been stuck in throughout the moment of tranquility.  Finally there was a clang of falling metal, its resounding echo spurring the many watchers into creating their own sound, the flap of leaving wings gradually getting louder as more of the creatures with wings left, able to feel their shining ones absence.  They had been so sure of their rightness and their mission that none knew what to do when it failed, most choosing to reconvene in heaven before figuring out who now they should answer to. 

The colored eyed ones didn’t take such a reasonable escape to their confusion, mulling about until the white-eye snapped into motion from its previous crouch of pain.   The white-eye’s voice was short and clipped, but it did its job and the creatures also burst into motion, disappearing and pulling others with them, descending back to where they belonged, ready to protect and defend their new station that would come with the loss of their shining one.  The creatures with wings that had stayed tried to approach the one with shadow and ice wings, but the tawny haired shining one who was left started to issue words instead.  The others listened to him and started to move, searching out anyone wounded and instigating their rank over the rival winged creature who had decided to stay.  All surrendered, fires were doused and the authority of those belonging to the creature with ice and shadow wings and of the last shining one was recognized.  They were not calloused creatures to ignore their losses, but they were organized, their motions deeply engrained into them since their beginnings.

The winged creature with ice and shadow wings wavered, almost falling to the ground before catching itself and stumbling towards the place where the shining ones disappeared.  Upon reaching it, the creature finally let itself fall to the ground, its knees hitting the rock hard, but barely noticing as it reached out again, this time connecting with what it wanted to grasp.  It wrapped its fingers around the hilt of an obsidian blade, pulling it close and into its lap, its knuckles turning white from the strength of its grip.  A high keening wail escaped its throat and the white-eye flinched, curling in on itself before taking a deep breath and continuing with its commands.  The last shining one went over to the one with shadow and ice wings but any attempts at comfort were rebuked with an inhuman snarl, forcing it to retreat.  For the moment the creature was left alone. 

The tall ordinary one was shouting denials, furious at the world around and fighting against the moment that was now passed, wanting desperately to go back and have the years that never happened.

The world around them took its time in waking up, spilling out random amounts of the ordinary creatures, each one attempting to run.  Scared of the noise and the fighting, and not understanding what was happening, most of them choose the flight option.  There weren’t very many of those who decided on the less survival oriented fight option, but the ones who did appear were those who had decided to find the cause for such destruction, a foolish and ineffectual task they weren’t given the chance to complete before they were warded off, their eyes glazed and memories hastily wiped.  Their appearances spurred most of the winged creatures on however, and soon they were all moving on, changing the place of the talks that would need to take place to somewhere else away from creatures not of their own species.  Only a scattered few were left, still walking around to remove the dead vessels and items of possible suspicion.  The winged creature with ice and shadow wings had stopped its sound long ago and was now curved in on itself, resting its forehead against the blade in its hands.  They had been victorious, but there was still so much left to do and clean up.  All of the winged ones had been fighting siblings, their cause and loss of life attributed to the saving of the ordinary creatures home.  The colored-eyes who helped in this process were just as quiet, all belonging to the white-eye and so all feeling its agony at the disappearance and loss of their shining one.  Very soon news of this event would spread through their home and they’d be forced to fight more, validate their owner’s newly risen position.  The owner in question was making no move itself to return to their home, sending repeated glances at both the winged creature with wings of shadow and ice.

Since all the winged ones save that one were accounted for, the last shining creature now approached the tall creature, reaching out and placing a hesitant hand on its shoulder.  A quick exchange of questions and incongruous answers ended in the tall one breaking down and throwing itself around the shorter one, wails of grief causing racking movement in both their frames.  The older ordinary creature walked up, followed by more of its kind and stricken dumb as it tried desperately to not also break. The few remaining winged creatures converged around these creatures reaching out to tap their heads and transport them away, the colored-eyes preferring to step back and leave on their own. The silence and calm that descended now did so gradually, not quite achieving the absolution of before, but filled with all the sorrow that came with the aftershocks of loss.  It grew in random proportion as the others left until there were only six left, each one in vary degrees of grief or shock.  The creature winged with shadows and ice, the white-eyed creature, the last shining one, the tall creature, the older one of the same species and the black-eye who looked quite unsure as to where it should be at the moment.

It was only when one of the ordinary creature’s machines appeared in the sky that they started to move again.  The shining one disappeared with the two ordinary ones before either could protest.  Ignoring its injuries, the white-eye finally moved over to the winged creature and kneeled down beside it, sharing mumbled words but receiving no answer beyond a shake of the head.  When loud reverberating declarations were spat out from the machines in the sky the black-eye finally moved, pulling a ring off its finger and gingerly walking around to crouch in front of the two kneeling creatures.  It said a sentence, tapering off the end into a reluctant question that encouraged hope.  This finally sparked movement in the winged creature, who seemed to shake itself and then reached into its pocket to pull out a thick and crumpled envelope.  Instantly forgotten and giving into its survival instincts, the black-eye stood up and created a vertical and oval halo in the air with its ring, stepping through it with one last glance to the creatures on the ground. 

With shaking hands the winged creature opened the large envelope, pulling out five smaller envelopes, each with something written on the front.  Sifting through them and picking up the envelope with the word—perhaps name—‘Castiel’ on it, the winged creature dumped the rest ungracefully into the white-eyes lap, sitting back to stare at the smaller but heavy envelope in its hands.  It moved again, settling down cross-legged so it could still hold the obsidian blade while looking at the letter.  Very carefully it broke the seal, a silver ring falling out alongside the paper, caught in the winged creatures hand before it hit the ground. 


	2. Castiel

_Castiel_

_So first off, before I really get into depth about anything, can you make sure Sam, Paimon, Gabriel and Bobby all get the letters that were in here with yours? I originally thought I'd give them out separately, but then realized that things would probably happen too quickly to allow me to do so.  Please just try and get them out if you can._

_Now, starting my letter to you.  If you're reading this, then I might as well be dead or am actually dead.  And if you were anyone else you'd laugh at that, but I know you're completely lost when it comes to pop culture and probably didn’t get it, but that’s okay ‘cause I love that about you.  Kay, and here I'll explain a few things.  After the whole mess with Raphael I decided I needed a backup plan, something that could be done if nothing else worked or was found as a solution.  I knew Sam and the others were all researching ways to lock Michael up that wouldn't require a sacrifice of any kind, but really, it's our lives.  Sacrifice is practically our middle names.  After quite a bit of searching I came across a short paragraph about the garden of Eden, which reminded me of the last time I had been there, whispering into people's ears as a snake. When we were all thrown out of it I could remember Father shutting it off, pulling it out of reality and closing it with the whole flaming sword thing.  I mostly dismissed the information, but then later I came across a description of a clock that manipulated time.  Make a crack in time and combine the two, and I knew I'd be able to get into the garden.  I researched some more, actually found some info on it that I stole from heaven a really long time ago—don't ask, seriously—and figured out that while I could get Michael  in, he wouldn’t be able to get out.  I realized I would need to be the one to drag Michael in though, and while that really sucks, I know I need to do it._

_It's the perfect and worst plan Cas! I'm leaving you, but I'm going to bring Michael with me, so you'll be safe. With Raphael already gone there’ll be no more threats to you or your garrison, what with Gabriel and you being the most powerful angels now, you could probably even go back to heaven.  Paimon’s going to take over in hell after I’m gone, so you’ll always be welcome there too.  You’ve got Sam and Bobby on earth, without Michael you’ll be able to do anything you want.   I’m sorry about leaving you and the rest of our little, ‘Team Free Will’, but not about leaving in general.  Having you and the earth alive means far more to me than my life._

_I’ve left my ring in this envelope, I just wanted you to have it.  If we had had more time I always thought we could get married the human way too, just a little thing that Sam could get all emotional and girly about. Granted I’m supposed to be dead and I’m sure the same has probably been said for Jimmy, but we still could’ve gotten married.   It wouldn’t have been much, but I think it would’ve been nice.  I don’t know if you can forgive me for leaving you, but I still wanted you to have my ring, you have all of me already, but there is so little I can actually leave for you.  I’m sorry for not making much sense, I’ve rewritten this letter four times already and now I just need to get this done or I’m going to give up and tell you everything before it even happens._

_And now for the sentimental parts that I’m absolutely terrible at writing, but I’ll try—sorry ‘bout the confusing parts with interchangeably using Dean and Lucifer._

_I love you so much Cas.  When I first saw you as Dean and you told me you were an angel I was so frickin’ elated and terrified.  I don’t think I ever actually thanked you for pulling me out of hell, but believe me, I was completely and totally grateful, still am by the way.  You said you weren’t there to perch on my shoulder but even so, all I could think was that you were annoying, petrifying and unbelievably hot with all your cryptic little comments and speeches.  When you came to me on the bench and told me you weren’t a hammer was the time I first thought, ‘yup, this is my angel’.  Right after I rose as Lucifer and was still in the process of piecing myself back together I talked to Dean a bit—I know that makes me crazy, what with talking to another part of myself like I was, but why not?  Stranger things have happened.  Anyways, back from that tangent, I remember right after rising I felt your grace snuff out.  I remember I was so upset by it, but couldn’t figure out why ‘cause I didn’t really know you.  When I reconnected with Dean and saw all his memories of you was when I realized that we both loved you.  You saved us from Zachariah twice, you rebelled from heaven, you’ve always been there when I needed you.  This is getting into really sappy territory but it needs to be said.  Thank you so much Cas, for all that you’ve done for me, for listening to me, for helping me, just for always being there throughout everything.  I love you now and I always will._

_-Lucifer_

_I’m just scribbling this down because we’re going to leave to help Gabriel with Michael in a moment and I’m pretty sure we’re not both coming back, but I have one last thing to say.  I wasn’t going to claim you ‘cause I knew I would be leaving, but I’m not sorry I did.  My time with you has been the best in my life and I’m so glad I’ll have a part of you to take with me into the garden.  We have each others wings Cas, and if that doesn’t belong on some chick flick rom-com I don’t know what does.  I’m pretty sure our bond will still be there after I’m in the garden but I don’t know if we’ll still be able to talk through it or garrison radio.  At least I’ll still be able to feel you and I’m so grateful for that.  Goodbye love._


	3. Paimon

_Paimon_

_I’m pretty sure I’m not going to be dead when you’re reading this, but for peace of minds sake I’m going to say I am dead.  Me and Michael both._

_On that delightful note, let’s begin this by being overly nostalgic and I’ll remind you of a conversation we had a really long time ago, no matter whose clock we’re reading.  It was actually the last time I saw you before I was thrown into my cage.  I told you then that you couldn’t help me fight Michael, and the idea remains the same if not the sentiment.  I know you’re probably pissed at me right now, and I know you hate being left behind, but I couldn’t tell you or you’d try and stop me.  I got us into this mess and it’s my job to get us out.  If you got in Michael’s way he’d kill you without a thought and I’m extremely adverse to that idea.  I must say I’m quite fond of you alive._

_Another thing I know is that you’d probably rather this whole thing end like it was supposed to.  You’d be perfectly content with hell rising, Michael dying and the earth being destroyed if you got to keep me, Castiel and Gabriel around with you.  And honestly?  I can’t say I’d be too adverse to the idea—with a slightly larger group still alive—but that’s not the only thing I believe in anymore and you can’t say you’d miss earth.  So no, this didn’t end the way we thought it would, but it’s better for you and the others.  In a while you’ll agree, just because you love me and have a screwed up emotional capacity._

_Hell is yours now.  I know demons are assholes and there will likely be revolts and all that fun stuff, but you’ve got so many allies in higher levels that even if all else fails I’m positive you’ll be able to hold it. Besides, I willingly gave it up to you, so it should follow some of your commands now.  Believe me, it takes a long time how to figure out completely how to do that, but I have faith that you’ll get it.  I’m not going to tell you how to run it, but there are a few items I left on my bed back on my property that’ll help you with all that. Just contract papers, lists of allies and all the writing shit that I hate doing but got around to it anyways.   I’m leaving Cas that whole area, though I forgot to tell him and I really don’t want to rewrite that letter again, so I’d be happy if you let him know.  Don’t laugh at me about rewriting it by the way, you and Sam still represent the female side of the species in Team Free Will.  I was going to tell you we could all braid each other’s hair later, but then I remembered that is going to be no later once you read this._

_So before I go and self-importantly think in a very maudlin way that isn’t pouting at all, I’ll finish this off.  I do remember that time we tried to figure out how much alcohol it took to get use drunk, I don’t remember anything I said that day, and I’m never getting drunk with you again if it means I’ll spill my guts.  Literally and as a metonymy.  Thanks for going to hell with me and agreeing to help me after I got out of the cage.  Even though I was a bloodthirsty and messed up archangel you never cared, and even when I stayed an archangel but got part of a human mind you still just smiled and went with it.  I’ve really appreciated your loyalty and friendship, and I’ll miss you man._

_-Lucifer_

_I’ve asked Meg to go around and help me collect stuff for my grand exit, and she’s been a ton of help.  If you’re still alive then she retrieved everything in a nice timely fashion, and quite well.  Basically what I’m getting at, is please just nicely compensate her for her troubles.  She’s extremely self-protecting and so if you use the right leverage she’ll be useful to keep around. Yada yada, I’m sure you get it._


	4. Sam

_Sam_

_Hey bro, I am so fucking sorry for this.  We both knew something like this was going to happen.  I’ll completely agree that it really sucks but hey, when has anything else happened differently?  Something goes wrong and we have to fix it.  Admittedly this is my fault this time, so I think it’s rather responsible of me for cleaning it all up.  Even so, I know I haven’t been spending as much time with you as I usually would and I wish I had had more time to change that.   I’m really sorry about that.  I really love you Sam, you’re an amazing brother and I’m seriously going to miss you._

_That chick-flick moment aside, I’m sure you’re wondering what exactly happened to me, so here it is.   I’m stuck in the Garden of Eden with Michael, absolutely no possible way to get in or out.  I had to drag Michael into a new permanent enclosure because I couldn’t kill him and my cage is already in use, that became it.  Now while I’m sure the others who know can explain the exact mechanics to you, I need to say it in a different way.  Do you remember that documentary we watched on the guy with the first name that stated with S and the second name that was Rudolph?  It was just after a hunt with a vamp nest that went really well, and so to celebrate we went out and got drunk?  We got back to the motel rather early cause you were being a girl, but there wasn’t anything on TV except that documentary and when you saw it you got all excited because one of your of friends had been obsessed with that sort of stuff.  Later you looked like a kicked puppy cause I thought he actually used a cat in his experiment thing.  I thought the whole film was frickin’ hilarious because the dude had a name like Rudolph, still don’t get who names their kid after a reindeer with a red nose.  But back to the wonderful and brilliant analogy for what happened to me.  It was about a cat in a box and some type of science.  The guy put the cat and some poison in the box, and then set the poison to release randomly, maybe it would, maybe it wouldn’t.  If the poison released the cat would die, but no one outside of the box would be able to tell if it was alive until they opened the box to find out.  For the whole time that the box remained closed the cat was both alive and dead._

_Now time for the dazzling metaphor; the garden is the box and I am the cat, for lack of better information Michael is the poison.  I am both alive and dead, but the outside observer is never going to know.  Either way, I am gone and completely unreachable.  That’s what I want to press onto you.  Do not look for ways to get me back.  Paimon’s taking over hell, so no demon’s going to make a deal with you, and besides, none of them can open the Garden.  Father—my Father—created it and closed it off, no one short of Him will open it up again.  So just  go out and live.  I know you still miss Stanford and a normal life, so go back and get that.  If you want normal, then get the hell out of the hunt and be normal.  We stopped the fucking apocalypse!  You deserve a break.  Get yourself a girl or a Gabriel and go settle down—you’re lucky I’m not with you because that is some ideal teasing material right there, don’t think I’m blind.   Bypassing your awkward little pigtail pulling dance with my other little brother, just be happy.  I’m not going to tell you to forget about me, but don’t pull another Ruby.  Have some fun and follow the advice of thousands of pithy and obvious motivational quotes telling you to live your life._

_I’m leaving you the Impala again.  This time, do not douche it up.  I mean it, no iPod’s or other frilly shit.  I will allow you to get a dog, but that’s it.  She’s the most important girl in my life and you are not allowed to ruin her just because she can’t complain.  One last request with baby, make sure she sees the Grand Canyon at least once.  Drink a beer there for me too, maybe even call Cas down, then again if you called Paimon you guys could probably braid each other’s hair.  I didn’t really get the feeling that the two of you were great friends, but seriously, you could bond over painting your nails and all the emotional and girly shit I won’t talk to you about.  But seriously and like a special effects voice in the sky, go to the Grand Canyon._

_Because I can’t_ not _—I mean, it’s Kansas_ — _I’ll end this with one last bit of advice.  Carry on my wayward son._

_-Lucifer_


	5. Chapter 5

_Gabriel_

_And now you’re the last archangel on earth.  Isn’t that fun.  About that and before I get into anything else, I wanted to apologize for everything I’ve done to adversely influence you.  It’s my fault Michael and I always fought, it’s my fault our family was split up and that you_ are _the last archangel now.  I can’t say I’d change it if I could, but I do wish you hadn’t been as affected as you were.  So please forgive me for that, and thank you for working with us on this and trusting me to have figured some things out._

_I’m pretty sure either you or Cas are going to take over heaven now, which I think is hilarious ‘cause you’ve spent the last however long on earth and Cas started out as a battlefield angel.  Still if you’re the one who gets it, enjoy yourself and good luck.  Kick some asses for us all._

_Lastly, please don’t disappear into a Trickster again, Sam, Paimon and Cas will probably be a better family to you than Michael and I ever were. They’re all extremely fond of you, not sure how they’ll react to your pagan friends though if you haven’t already introduced them all.   Love you little brother._

_-Lucifer_


	6. Bobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this there is one more installment. It'll have two chapters. Enjoy

_Bobby_

_Hey Bobby.  I’m sure if we could talk right now you’d be calling me an idjit, but neither of us really like to get into those long winded heartfelt tirades, so we’ll skip most of the fluffy reminiscing.  One thing that has to be said though.  I’m really glad that you were my father figure when I was Dean, and I can tell you that didn’t change when I became Lucifer again.  It was seriously great knowing you and passing the greater portion of my problems my problems over your couch.  Cheers old man,_

_-Lucifer_


End file.
